A Big Fat Klaine Wedding
by oasis999
Summary: Multi-chapter fic, starting with a proposal and hopefully ending with their wedding. Future Klaine! Currently rated as T, but will probably change with time. Will include some Finchel and the Hummel-Hudsons!
1. London Baby

**A/N: This is the first fanfic I have ever let anyone else read, so I would really appreciate some constructive criticism from you all! I am British (hence the trip to London) but I have tried to get everything as authentically American as I can. But feel free to point out any Britishisms that I have left in by mistake. This fic is set in 2016, and Kurt and Blaine have been together ever since Dalton. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Blaine or Glee. I wish I owned Darren Criss though ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - London Baby<span>

Valentine's Day. It had never really been Kurt's favourite holiday, and he definitely didn't need reminding about that particular February the 14th back in high school when he had to watch the love of his life serenading another guy. But ever since then Blaine had made it his personal mission in life to make every Valentine's Day all about Kurt. Last year had been particularly amazing. Blaine had somehow managed to get access to Dalton, and had organised a ridiculously romantic picnic for the pair of them, at the bottom of the staircase where they first met. He had placed candles on every step, and there had even been champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. Kurt was sure Wes and David must have had something to do with it too - there was no way Blaine could have done that all by himself.

Needless to say, this year Kurt's hopes were pretty high. However, he hadn't expected to come home from work on the 13th to find Blaine waiting in the living room with two packed suitcases and a ridiculously big grin on his face.

"I don't want to rain on anyone's parade, but you do realise I have work tomorrow?" Kurt asked, looking incredibly guilty that he may be about to ruin Blaine's surprise.

He laughed. "I called Shane weeks ago, and he gave you the whole week off, so you are all mine now babe". Kurt didn't know what to say. "Don't even ask me where we are going though, because I'm not telling".

Kurt stuck out his bottom lip, giving Blaine the puppy dog eyes that he normally couldn't resist. "Blaaaaaiiine, how will I know what to pack if you don't tell me where we're going?" he pleaded.

"Kurt, there are two suitcases here, so obviously I have packed for you. And yes, all your moisturizers are in there". Kurt was about to speak when Blaine added "and of course I packed your charger. Couldn't be doing without your iPhone for a week now could you".

Kurt smiled. "Maybe you could just let me have a quick look and make sure you really did pack everything I might need? You know that being on holiday is the perfect excuse to flaunt my wardrobe".

"Kurt!" Blaine knew his boyfriend too well. Kurt wanted to try and deduce their holiday destination from the clothing he had chosen. "Trust me babe. Anyway, you're late home from work and we have to be at the airport by 8.30".

"You do realise that as soon as we get to JFK I will know where we are headed" Kurt explained. "You can't blindfold me - I'm going to see the tickets, the airline, the departures board".

"Yeah, well, you will find out soon enough then won't you!" Blaine handed a suitcase to his boyfriend. "Now come on, let's get us a taxi".

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't really like surprises - he was way too impatient for that. Obviously Blaine knew this, but to his credit he didn't give in, even when Kurt was trying to seduce it out of him in the back of the taxi. However, when they finally arrived at JFK he didn't really have a choice, Kurt was going to realise as soon as they headed for the British Airways check-in desk.<p>

"Kurt. You know how you got all excited about the Royal Wedding, and even wrote that musical about that Middleton girl-"

"Pippa. Kate's sister's name is Pippa, Blaine!"

"Anyway. You know how you love all that Royal family stuff, and how you have always wanted to visit England-"

"?" Kurt screamed, jumping up and down like someone had told him he had won the lottery.

Blaine was the sort of man who loved giving gifts more than receiving them, especially where his boyfriend was concerned. The look on Kurt's face right now was enough of a gift to last a lifetime. "Well, let's head over to that British Airways desk and see if they have a couple of seats for us, shall we?" Blaine teased.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been a very good airline passenger. Now that he and Blaine lived in New York, he did occasionally have no choice but to fly back to Ohio to visit his parents and Finn. Although if he had enough time he much preferred to drive, and road trips with Blaine were always fun. There was just something about getting on a massive hunk of metal and expecting it to get up in the air that made him a bit nervous. He had never been on a 747 before, and this was a whole different ballgame. He seriously thought that it was never going to take off, but when it finally did, Blaine did manage to get Kurt settled down. They spent the next 6 hours talking about what they planned to do with their week in London (which obviously had to include a visit to Buckingham Palace) and getting some sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my GaGa!" Kurt screamed. "We are actually in England!" There was something about this country that completely captivated the young man. England conjured up images of castles, princes and romance, and Kurt couldn't wait to explore. Blaine finally managed to persuade him that it might be best if they checked in to the hotel first, and so that's exactly what they did.<p>

Blaine's Dad was a major shareholder in a chain of upmarket hotels, and so Blaine had got a ridiculously good rate for the week. Of course Kurt knew that Blaine's family weren't exactly poor, but it never failed to amaze him on the rare occasions that Blaine demonstrated just how wealthy they actually were.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Anderson" the hotel manager beamed, holding out his hand to the young man.

Blaine smiled, and gave the man a very enthusiastic handshake. "Please James, call me Blaine. As I keep telling you, Mr. Anderson is my father".

James laughed. "As you wish, Blaine. It has been a while since we have seen you here. Your father stayed with us just a few weeks ago actually, business I think". Blaine nodded. "Anyway, I see you have a reservation for this week in one our double rooms. That definitely won't do". Kurt looked worryingly at his boyfriend, wondering if this man wasn't happy with Blaine's choice of partner. He needn't have been. "I'm sure there is a spare suite that we can upgrade you and your friend to".

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I don't want to cause any trouble James".

James shook his head vigorously. "Nonsense, it's no trouble at all! It's a pleasure to have you staying with us again Mr. And-, I mean Blaine. And your boyfriend, I assume?" he asked, smiling at Kurt.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "James, this is indeed my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt this is James. Obviously he runs this hotel, but he is also a family friend. He keeps an eye on Charlotte when she's over here at LSE". Charlotte was Blaine's younger sister, who was currently studying for a degree in Business Math and Statistics here in London, at the School of Economics. Kurt had only met her once or twice in Ohio, when she came home for Christmases, but they had an instant connection. She was like Blaine in so many ways, only a little bit wilder.

Kurt smiled at James. "It's great to meet you Sir. Thank you so much for the upgrade! Not that I am planning on spending too much time in the room - I have so much London to see, and only a week to see it in!" Blaine could tell that Kurt was getting excited again, as he couldn't keep still.

James laughed. "Well, leave your bags here and I will get someone to take them up. Here are your keys Blaine, you are on the 5th floor, in your family's usual suite. And if you need anything at all, then don't hesitate to ask".

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't quite believe how gorgeous their room was. The bedroom had a massive four-poster bed, and was decked out in blue and peach colors. There was even a chandelier for Christ's sake! And their balcony overlooked Piccadilly Circus, which Kurt decided was London's answer to Times Square. Of course, Blaine had got them tickets to see a few shows whilst they were in town, but that evening they had a very important dinner date with Charlotte. Kurt had some sightseeing to get down before then though. They hopped on the tube to Westminster, and took a ridiculous amount of photos of themselves at Westminster Abbey, as well as outside the Houses of Parliament and Downing Street, before walking along the river to meet Blaine's sister in a restaurant that she had suggested.<p>

Kurt had forgotten just how gorgeous Charlotte was. He remembered thinking that she had a striking resemblance to Zooey Deschanel the first time they had met, but she had somehow become even more beautiful since then. She had the same colour hair as her brother, as well as the trademark Anderson curls, but that was where the similarities between the siblings ended. She had the bluest eyes Kurt thought he had ever seen, so blue that he almost couldn't believe they were real. She did dress a bit like Rachel Berry used to at McKinley, but it somehow worked on her more than it did on his famous friend.

"Kurtie!" she hollered across the restaurant, spotting them as soon as they walked through the door. "And Blainie, of course" she added, seeing the look of faux upset on her brother's face. She drew them in for a group hug, before giving Blaine a wink that Kurt didn't quite understand. "How the devil are the pair of you?"

Kurt and Blaine filled the girl in on the goings on back in New York, and in turn she entertained them with tales of her drunken university goings-on. "Char, you're only 19! Does Mom know about all this drinking?" he asked jokily.

"Babe, that is the benefit of a British education! Trust me, being able to go out and legally get trashed makes college a lot more bearable" she smirked. "And I'm sure Mom did plenty worse when she was my age. How do you think she got that drinking problem in the first place?"

"How is dearest Mama?" Blaine asked. He didn't speak to his parents all that often, as they didn't really approve of his 'lifestyle'.

"Same old, same old, really. Mom keeps threatening to come over and visit, which of course would be a disaster of epic proportions". Blaine laughed. "Dad was here a few weeks ago though. I think he misses you B. Obviously he would never say it out loud, but I can tell".

Both the men looked shocked at this revelation - Mr. Anderson had never really seemed to care about his son when they lived in Ohio. "What makes you say that?" Blaine asked, not wanting to get his hopes up for any sort of relationship with his father.

"I don't know. He asks about you a lot I guess. Whenever I talk to him on the phone he always asks if I have heard from you, and wants to know what you are up to. I think he is incredibly proud of what you are doing you know. He always wanted you to become a lawyer babe, it's like a dream come true for him. Maybe you should go and visit the pair of them next time you are back in Ohio?"

Blaine smiled, as Kurt grabbed his hand under the table. Kurt knew how much Blaine craved his father's respect, and he didn't want Blaine to be disappointed yet again. "Does he ever mention Kurt?" Blaine asked his sister, ever hopeful that his Dad would have a change of heart.

"I'm going to be honest and say no". Blaine's smile disappeared instantly. "Don't look like that babe. It's hard for him, he was raised in a different world. And anyway, as soon as he starts asking questions about you, all I talk about is Kurt. And he doesn't try and change the subject, which can only be a good thing, right?"

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the week following Kurt's well thought-out itinerary, with the help of the guide book Blaine had given Kurt on the plane. Blaine had treated his man to tickets to see Wicked, and Charlotte had got all three of them tickets for Priscilla Queen of the Desert. Rachel had a friend that was staring in Billy Elliott, and so she had gotten the boys tickets and backstage passes for that particular musical. Being Rachel's brother-in-law really did have its advantages!<p>

On their last day in the city, Blaine even managed to drag a very scared Kurt on to the London Eye, promising him he would reward his braveness when they got back to the hotel later.

"It's not as bad as I was expecting honey, I will give you that" Kurt relented. "You can see for miles up here!"

"It makes you realise how tall everything in New York is, doesn't it?" Blaine commented. "London is so much more... I don't even know what the word I am looking for is".

"Old?" Kurt offered.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his adorable boyfriend. "Yeah, London is so much more old. Very eloquent Kurt".

Kurt laughed, but then he turned to look at the man he loved, with pure happiness in his eyes. "Thank you so much for bringing me here Blaine, it has been a completely magical trip". Kurt was almost crying now. "I was seriously wondering how you were going to top last year's V-Day, but you managed it. I really don't deserve such a perfect boyfriend".

"Shhhh! It's me that doesn't deserve you". He took Kurt's hands in his and looked him straight in the eyes. "These past 5 years have been the best of my life. I still can't really believe that I get to wake up next to you every morning, or that I get to be the one who you tell your crazy work stories to, or that, by some unbelievable luck, I'm actually the one who gets to kiss you".

They were both crying now, and other people in their section of the massive Ferris-wheel were beginning to look at them, but neither of them seemed to care. They were too wrapped up in each other.

Blaine hadn't planned to do this here. He was taking Kurt out for dinner later, to a very posh restaurant. That was the plan. But it felt so right, and he had been carrying the ring around for the past week. It was burning a hole in his jacket pocket, itching to get to its rightful place on Kurt's finger.

Blaine started to shake a little bit, but at least he managed to remember some of what he had been planning to say. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You move me. You constantly make me want to better myself, and to prove to you that I am worthy of your love and respect. And I would love nothing more than to be allowed to keep trying to prove that for the rest of our lives". Blaine let go of Kurt's hands, stepped back, and dropped down on to one knee. "Kurt, my love, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my husband?'

Kurt was in floods of tears by now, and really couldn't believe that something so incredibly perfect could be happening to him. "Ummm... YES! Of course I will marry you Blaine!" Kurt screamed, running forward and squeezing his fiancé as hard as he could. They were startled as the people around them started clapping and cheering; they had completely forgotten they weren't alone. Blaine reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the box that he had been guarding with his life the entire time they had been in London - he had been so worried that Kurt would find it before he got the chance to propose. Kurt opened the box to find a simple silver band, complete with three small diamonds. On seeing the beautiful ring, a fresh wave of tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Did I do good?" Blaine asked, smiling like never before. He couldn't believe how anyone could be this happy.

"Honestly, I couldn't have picked anything better myself" Kurt replied sincerely. Blaine pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kurt's finger. Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss, which wasn't filled with desire or lust, this was a kiss filled with nothing but love.

A small girl tugged at her Mom's arm, and asked why those two men were kissing. "The curly haired man just asked the cute man to marry him darling" she replied.

The girl looked confused. "But I thought only boys could ask girls to marry them?"

Kurt and Blaine had stopped kissing now, and were both listening intently to what the woman's reply would be. The mother laughed, picked up the girl, and hugged her close. "Anyone can ask the person they love to marry them. A boy can ask a girl, or a boy can ask a boy. Girls can even do the asking these days! I asked your Daddy to marry me" she revealed. The little girl looked impressed.

"So I could ask anyone I want?" she inquired.

"When you are old enough, I will be happy with whoever you want to marry. As long as you love them, and they love you, that is all that matters. You remember that darling, and don't ever let anyone try and tell you any differently". Although she was talking to her daughter, she was now looking at Kurt and Blaine, giving them a smile.

Kurt, overcome with emotion, walked over to the lady and thanked her. "And may I say, your daughter is totally adorable!" he added, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>After enjoying what Kurt thought was a delicious but ridiculously expensive dinner, the newly engaged couple headed back to the hotel to celebrate a little more intimately. Blaine sent Kurt up to their room, telling him that he needed to talk to James about a private family matter and that he would meet his fiancé up stairs very soon. Kurt didn't believe him for a second, but went along with it anyway. He was too excited, and he wanted to call Mercedes and Rachel to tell them the news!<p>

"Cedes! You will never guess what?... Yes, I'm in London! How did you know?... Oh, Rachel told you. Blaine must have told Finn... Yeah, the New Directions gossip mill never stops turning, even four years after graduation. Anyway, that's not even what I wanted to tell you. I'm engaged Mercedes! Blaine asked me to marry him this afternoon! It was so unbelievably romantic... Yeah, just don't tell anyone else just yet, I have to be the one to tell Dad and Carole..."

"Rachel Berry please... Yes, I'll hold... Rachel!... Ok, I'll be quick. Blaine proposed! I'm getting married!... I know, I know, I can't believe it either... Don't tell anyone, especially not your husband. I don't want this getting back to Dad or Carole before I can tell them..."

* * *

><p>"James, I need a favour. Can you get me some champagne delivered to our room?"<p>

James looked at Blaine, and there was no missing the incredible look of pure happiness on the younger man's face. "Are you celebrating something Blaine?" he inquired, although he had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"You cannot tell anyone else this, especially not either of my parents". The older man nodded. "I just got engaged!" Blaine exclaimed. He was finding it incredibly hard not to burst into song right now - once a Warbler, always a Warbler.

"That is fantastic news Blaine! You must give my congratulations to your new fiancé". James walked round from behind the desk and hugged him, giving his hair a ruffle. Blaine may be 22 years old now, but he hadn't grown an inch since high school, and James still thought of him as a young boy. "I hope your Kurt realises how lucky he is" he added, playing the protective big brother. "Do I have to give him the 'hurt him and I'll hurt you' talk?" he joked.

"Well, I doubt my Dad will" Blaine replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Your Dad cares about you, even if he doesn't always show it Blaine". Blaine smiled. "Now come on, get upstairs and I will send up some champagne on ice and maybe some chocolates too".

"Thanks James. And you better be expecting a wedding invite very soon. And I won't take no for an answer!"

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be totally gorgeous of you all :)<em>


	2. Keep Spreading the News

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews people :)**

**Blaine's parents are kind of exaggerated versions of how I feel my parents would react if my brother came home with a boyfriend. **

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Glee :( **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - Keep Spreading the News<span>

"Are you sure we actually have to tell my parents?" Blaine asked, half seriously. Kurt smiled.

"Don't be silly, they might actually be happy for you. Personally, I can't wait to tell Dad and Carole, they are going to be so excited for us! Well, Carole will be. You know how Dad likes to assert his protectiveness, so prepare for some talk of shotguns and broken legs". Blaine laughed; he knew that Burt Hummel liked to play the scary father, but he was a complete softy inside. He was going to be over the moon with how happy Kurt was right now.

Kurt had insisted that they had done enough flying recently (he muttered something about lowering his carbon footprint, but Blaine knew he was just scared), and so a road trip to Ohio was definitely in order for the weekend. Blaine was less than enthusiastic about seeing his parents, especially as he didn't want anything ruining how excited they both were for their upcoming wedding.

"I know you are worried honey, but there is nothing they can say that will make me want to marry you any less" Kurt assured his fiancé.

"I know that. I do. It's just, they are my parents Kurt! Why can't they just accept us and be happy for us, like Burt and Carole. We have been together for five years now! Surely they know by now it isn't some phase, or teenage rebellion?"

Kurt, who was currently driving, put his hand on his lover's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, stop getting all upset. Whatever happens with your parents - and we haven't even seen them yet, so don't just assume they are going to get angry - at least you know that Charlotte will stand by us. She'll be at our wedding".

Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's. "True. But anyway, as long as you turn up I will be happy. Don't you go leaving me standing at the altar all by myself now Hummel!"

"As if I would! You know how that I would marry you tomorrow if we could". He gave his boyfriend a look of pure adoration. "I love you Blaine".

"I love you too Kurt".

* * *

><p>Both men had decided that they should tell the Hummel-Hudsons first, and so that was their first stop on their mini tour of Ohio. They hadn't told anyone that they were coming home that weekend, but Rachel had managed to establish from her husband that Burt and Carole would indeed be home.<p>

Kurt knocked on the door. Yes, he had a key, but he felt like knocking - it would add to the surprise. Finn answered.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed, grabbing his step-brother and picking him up off the ground. "What on Earth could you be doing here?" he asked, with a knowing wink.

He placed Kurt back on the ground. "Oh my god, couldn't Rachel keep her mouth shut for a couple of days?" Kurt shouted, although he didn't seem that upset. "No, of course she couldn't. This is Rachel Berry we are talking about". Blaine and Finn both laughed.

"Why do you think I'm here this weekend? I do have a pregnant wife back in New York you know. Seriously though dude, I am so happy for you. For the both of you" he replied, finally turning his attention to his future brother-in-law. "Of all the gay guys my brother could have chosen to marry, I am so glad he picked one that likes football. And video games" he said, giving Blaine their customary high-five.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How touching Finn. Be sure to put that in your Best Man's speech" he quipped. "Mom and Dad don't know though, right? Please tell me you didn't tell them Finn?"

"No, they are completely in the dark". A look of relief was evident on Kurt's face. "Hang on a second, did you say Best Man?"

"Well, Blaine and I haven't actually talked about it yet, but yeah I would love it if you would be my best man!" Kurt looked across at Blaine, hoping for reassurance.

Blaine nodded. "I was thinking we could have a best man each. But you know in my case there are going to have to be two. Choosing between Wes and David would be like choosing which of your children you liked best".

"So, what do you say Finn? Is that a yes?" Kurt asked his brother.

"Of course! I would be so honoured man".

All this commotion had alerted Burt to the fact that someone was at their door. "Who is it Finn?" he shouted from the living room.

Kurt realised that he and Blaine were still standing on the doorstep, and so he grabbed Blaine's hand and made his way inside the house. He loved New York, and he loved their apartment, but he always felt like stepping through his parents' front door was like coming home.

"It's me, Dad" Kurt replied.

Burt looked up from the TV, with worry etched on his face. "Why are you home? Is there something wrong? I mean, you didn't tell us you were coming-"

"Dad! There is nothing wrong. Far from it actually" he smiled. "Is Carole around?"

"Yeah, she's downstairs doing laundry. Carole!" he shouted, "the boys are here!"

When Carole finally appeared from the basement, Kurt sat them both down on the sofa and started telling them all about Blaine's Valentines surprise trip to London. "And on the last day, Blaine took me on the London Eye". Burt looked confused. "It's like a massive ferris-wheel Dad. Anyway, when we got to the top", Kurt couldn't keep it in any longer, "Blaine asked me to marry him!"

Kurt held up his left hand, wiggling his ring-finger, so that the three diamonds seem to twinkle in the light. Carole immediately jumped out of her seat, hugging both of the men so tightly. "Congratulations boys!" she exclaimed. "I am so happy for you!" She looked down at the ring that Kurt was waving in her face. "Blaine, what a gorgeous ring! Kurt, you really are a lucky man. You both are!"

"Thanks Carole" Kurt tearfully replied. "Dad?"

Burt was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm happy for you too Kurt! Of course I am! But Blaine, I hope you realise that Kurt is so important to us, and if you so much as-"

"Dad!" Kurt shouted. "Blaine isn't going to hurt me. Anyway, I know you love him too. Don't try and pretend otherwise" Kurt smirked.

Burt looked at his future son-in-law. "My boy's right Blaine. Nothing will make me happier than welcoming you into the family". Kurt ran and gave his father a massive hug, pulling Blaine along with him.

Finn couldn't keep quiet a minute longer, a massive goofy grin on his face. "They asked me to be Best Man!"

* * *

><p>It was quite late when the wedding talk finally started to die down in the Hummel-Hudson house, and so Kurt and Blaine decided to wait until the morning before venturing over to see the Andersons. They both didn't get a lot of sleep that night - Blaine was worrying, and Kurt was just too damn excited! But the morning did finally arrive, and along with it came a seriously impressive breakfast, courtesy of Carole. She and Burt had already left for work, but she had left a note for the boys, wishing them luck with the Andersons, and promising that Blaine was always welcome here.<p>

"Finn, seriously, did I mention how much I love your Mom?" Blaine commented, looking at the pancakes and bacon that were waiting on the table.

"Hey, she's my Mom too now Blaine!" Kurt joked. "Don't go giving Finn all the credit!"

The boys tucked in, even if Finn and Blaine were putting away twice as much as Kurt. "So, how is Rachel?" Blaine asked. "I haven't seen her in a week or two".

Finn smiled. He was still as in love with her as he was at high school. "She's fine. She is going on maternity leave in a couple of weeks, which will be great. Although I don't think she is going to enjoy being a kept woman for a month or two. But I told her, our baby is too important! She can't go on stage every night when she is seven months pregnant. Plus, who ever heard of a pregnant Nancy?"

Rachel was currently playing the lead in a Broadway revival of the West End classic 'Oliver!", to great review. The musical theatre world seemed to adore Rachel at the moment, and she was loving every second of it. Kurt and Blaine tried to see her as much as possible - after all, her and Finn were the only other two New Directions members who were still in New York.

"Tell her that she can spend the next few months helping me to plan the wedding of the year then!" Kurt replied, only half joking. "Seriously though Blaine, if you are having two best men, then surely I can have two Bridesmaids. Or should that be Groomsmaids? I want Mercedes and Rachel!"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was giving him the puppy dog look that he couldn't say no to. "You can have whoever you want babe. Does that mean I get a Groomsmaid too? Cos you know that would have to be Char".

"That's perfect Blaine! Done!" He turned to Finn. "Try not to tell Rachel that I want her to be my Groomsmaid if possible, I would actually quite like to be the one to ask her", Kurt requested.

"Dude, I'm not my wife. I can keep my mouth shut". The three men couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>After Kurt felt like Blaine had eaten enough breakfast, the couple made their way over to Westerville to face the music. Blaine knocked on the door. He didn't even have a key these days anyway. Sarah, Blaine's Mom, answered.<p>

Sarah Anderson must have been about 50, but she looked incredibly young for her age. Kurt always thought she looked a bit like Anne Hathaway, only older and a lot less attractive. Her only redeeming feature, in Kurt's opinion, was that she had Blaine's gorgeous brown eyes. However, today she was looking a little worse for wear.

"Blaine darling!" she exclaimed, seeming happy to see her son. That was until she noticed that Kurt was standing next to him. "Oh, hello Karl".

Blaine already looked angry. "Mom, his name is Kurt, and you know it" he insisted, impatiently. "Is Dad around? I have something I need to tell you both".

Sarah showed her two guests to her husband's office, where Blaine's father looked engrossed in his computer screen. "Harry, Blaine and his _friend_ are here to see us" she remarked, with obvious disgust. "Talk to them whilst I fix myself a drink".

There was something about Harold Anderson that Kurt always seemed to like. He hadn't been a model parent to Blaine, but for some reason Kurt could never find it in his heart to really dislike the man. Kurt knew that of the two parents, he was the one that Blaine really wanted acceptance from. They had been quite close when Blaine was growing up - this had all changed after Blaine came out. There had been that one occasion when Harry had tried to bond with his son by rebuilding an old car, probably not the wisest of moves, as Blaine had wrongly assumed that he was trying to straighten his son out.

Harry looked up from his screen, and the joy at seeing his son for the first time in almost a year was obvious for anyone to see. "Blaine! How fantastic of you to visit!" He noticed the serious look on his son's face. "There is nothing wrong, is there?"

Blaine smiled. "No, nothing is wrong. We just have something to tell you. It's important". Blaine took Kurt's hand. "We're engaged".

Blaine's father looked shocked, but before he could say anything, Sarah returned, with a rather large Vodka and Tonic in hand.

She looked at Blaine. "Well, we haven't got all day. What is this big announcement?"

"They are engaged Sarah" Harry revealed, timidly. All three men knew that this wasn't going to go down well with Blaine's mother.

Sarah laughed. "Seriously, I haven't got time for games. Spit it out Blaine!"

"Mom, Dad is telling the truth. I asked Kurt to marry me, and obviously he said yes. That's why we are here".

Sarah looked enraged. She downed the remaining alcohol in her glass, and then turned and walked out the door.

"Mother! Are you not even going to say _anything_?" Blaine screamed, chasing down the hall after her. "Too sober to tell me how you really feel, eh?" Blaine suggested, mockingly.

Sarah stopped dead still, turned around, and threw the glass towards her son. Blaine managed to duck just in time, and the glass shattered against the wood panelling of the hallway. "You listen to me Blaine Harold Anderson. No fucking son of mine will be marrying that faggot in there". Blaine shuddered; his mother had never used language like this about either of them before. "Your father and I have let this go on for long enough. I forbid it. Do you understand me? I fucking forbid it!"

Blaine was beyond angry now. "You listen to me _Mother_. I am a twenty two year old man, and I will marry whoever I like. You call yourself a parent?" Blaine was beginning to shout now. "You have a daughter who could have gone to any ivy-league she wanted, but instead chose to attend college in a whole other country just to get away from you. And then you have me. The son who you have barely said ten words to in the past ten years, all because I told you that I would rather fuck men". Sarah looked repulsed by these words - Blaine had obviously chosen them to cause maximum impact. "Well, to be honest, I couldn't care less what you think about me. I will marry whoever I damn well choose to, with or without your blessing. But don't you ever call the man that I love a faggot again, or I will not be responsible for my actions".

With that, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and stormed out of the house. His mother said nothing more, and instead walked off in the direction of the kitchen. As they got to Kurt's car, they heard Blaine's Dad calling his son's name from the doorstep.

"Blaine! Wait a second" he shouted.

Blaine stopped, and walked back over to see his father, leaving Kurt by the car. "Dad, if you have anything negative to say, about either of us, then please don't bother. I can't deal with anymore bigotry today".

Harry shook his head. "Blaine. I don't agree with anything your mother said today. I know I haven't been the best father, and I really didn't take your coming out very well, for which I will always be sorry". Blaine was shocked - his father had always tried not to mention his son's sexuality at all costs. "I'm not going to pretend that this is what I wanted for you, when you were a young boy. No father expects this for their son. But I have come to realise that this isn't just something I can ignore away. I really don't know if this will mean anything to you, but if you want to marry this man, then you have my blessing".

Blaine was crying now, and he couldn't help himself from hugging his Dad. "Thank you so much" he mumbled into his father's shoulder. "This means everything to me".

"I can't promise your Mother will come round though Blaine. She seems pretty adamant. I apologise for what she said to you, and to Kurt". The look in his father's eye made Blaine certain that his Dad meant every word he said. "But whatever happens, I will be there. Anyway, Kurt can't be that bad. I had your sister on the phone to me just last night raving about how much she enjoyed seeing the two of you last week. She really is quite taken with the guy. She said something about you all seeing a musical about drag queens? That girl loves trying to stir the pot. She's her Mother's daughter!"

"Don't ever tell Char you said that!" They both laughed. "Thanks Dad. Give me a call sometime".

"I would like that son".

* * *

><p>Blaine was surprisingly cheery, even after the altercation with his Mom, so they decided to pay a visit to the Lima Bean, like they always did when back in town. Blaine liked seeing the kids walking around in Dalton jackets, and Kurt just loved remembering the many times they had come here as teenagers, before they had headed off to college in NYC.<p>

"A medium drip for me, and a grande non-fat mocha for my gorgeous fiancé please" Blaine grinned. The teenage girl behind the counter laughed, and offered them her congratulations, before giving them a cookie to share, on the house.

After spending a few minutes sat at their normal table, drinking their respective coffees and chatting about old times, Kurt noticed a familiar face walk through the door. "Santana!" Kurt shouted, jumping up from his seat and drawing a lot of attention to himself. He ran towards the girl, almost knocking her over as he wrapped his arms around her. "It is so good to see you! How are you? How's Britt?"

"As wonderful as it is to see you Hummel, I can't breathe right now. And I gotta gets me a coffee before I am capable of normal human interaction".

After Santana had got herself a drink, she joined the boys over at their table. Blaine had always been a little bit scared of her, and she knew it. But there was a sort of mutual respect between the three of them. "So, what are you twos doing back here in Lima anyway? If I had managed to escape this hell-hole then there is nothing on Earth that could drag me back" she joked.

"Blaine and I are engaged!" Kurt squealed, much too loudly. An older woman who was sitting on the next table over gave them all a funny look, which didn't escape Santana's attention. She reciprocated with one of her trademark death-stares, which was enough to make the woman get up and leave the shop.

Santana returned to concentrate on the men in front of her. "Well, and there was me thinking that the hobbit didn't have the balls to make an honest woman out of you Kurt. I stand corrected". If you didn't know Santana, you might think that she was being offensive, but they had been friends for too many years, and they all knew that this was about as affectionate that she could ever be. "So, when's the big day?"

Kurt was about to say that they hadn't discussed anything yet, but Blaine got there first. "I haven't actually asked Kurt this yet, but I was thinking November 9th? It's the anniversary of the day we first met".

Kurt wondered how it was possible that he could keep falling more and more in love with this man, even after 5 years. "Blaine, that would be absolutely perfect! November 9th it is". Kurt leaned in and gave his fiancé a kiss, which very quickly became a bit too heated for their current surroundings.

"Uh-hum! I am here you know" Santana laughed. "Which totally wouldn't be a problem if we weren't in the middle of a coffee shop".


	3. Make Your Own Kind of Music

**A/N: I had a bit of writers block with this. I'm not really that happy with it, but here it is none-the-less. **

**Me? I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Make Your Own Kind of Music<span>

**Wedding minus 8 months.**

"Blaine Warbler! You are not wearing that to our wedding! Is this day not important to you or something?" Blaine had dared to suggest that he already had plenty of perfectly good tuxedos hanging up in the closet, and that maybe they didn't need to buy him anything new, just for this one day. Needless to say, Kurt wasn't having any of it.

"My last name is ANDERSON!" What had started off as a friendly disagreement had pretty quickly escalated into a full-blown row.

"I am fully aware of your last name Blaine" Kurt shouted. "What I am starting to doubt though is your commitment to this wedding! Is it too much to ask for you to show some sort of interest in making this day perfect? Next thing you will be suggesting we just stick a marquee up in Dad's back yard".

Blaine was beginning to lose patience now. "And what would be wrong with that Kurt? How did you become such a snob? I know plenty of spoilt rich kids from Dalton, but you are giving them all a run for their money right now". A look of guilt swept across Kurt's face. "I'm going out for a walk. I suggest you take a minute to think about why we are even having this wedding. It's not just a reason to show off to all your Lima friends you know. Or show that you can throw a better party than Rachel freaking Berry". Blaine left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt suddenly felt like a complete fool. His fiancé was right - he had started to lose sight of the reason they were actually getting married. It wasn't just about throwing a ridiculously fabulous party that would make even Rachel jealous. It was about Kurt standing up in front of everyone he cared about and pledging the rest of his life to Blaine. How could he have been so stupid? They had been arguing a lot lately, all wedding related, and Kurt finally realised he was acting like a diva. Blaine would look gorgeous getting married in anything, even sweatpants and his old Columbia t-shirt. Ok, maybe that was pushing things a little bit too far, but you get the drift.

He needed to go and find Blaine. But this was New York City. He could be anywhere.

* * *

><p>Blaine had spent an hour or two wondering around Manhattan, but had eventually ended up on Finn's doorstep. "He called me earlier. I told him I would let him know if you came round. He sounded pretty upset Blaine".<p>

Blaine had calmed down drastically since his earlier argument with Kurt, but he wasn't ready to make up with him just yet. "Please don't tell him where I am Finn" he pleaded. "I promise that as soon as I leave here I will head straight home. I just need to get out of there for a while".

Blaine and Finn spent what seemed like hours talking about things. Finn's excitement for the birth of his first child was intoxicating, which led Blaine's mind to wander to the possibility that maybe one day he and Kurt might start a family together.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh", Blaine suggested. "Having your lovely wife breathing down your neck every five seconds is enough to make anyone get a bit tetchy. No offence".

Finn smiled. "Tell me about it. She's just bored dude, and ridiculously pregnant. This wedding is her current project, and once she gets something between her teeth, she just won't let go". Rachel had been spending pretty much every day with Kurt now, helping to plan the wedding, and she was beginning to become a problem.

"She is trying to take over! I have had pretty much zero input so far, and I'm one of the grooms!" Blaine tried to calm himself down. "And she takes every available opportunity to remind Kurt that her wedding was so freaking fantastic. Again, no offence. So now Kurt has turned into some sort of groomzilla; I don't even recognise him at the moment".

Finn and Rachel's wedding had been amazing, it was true. Rachel's dress had a train that would rival Princess Diana's, and the food at the reception was to die for. But when Blaine imagined marrying Kurt, he never saw any of the trimmings. He just pictured them standing in front of their friends, telling each other how in love they still were, even after five years.

Finn glanced over at his future brother-in-law. He just looked so dejected. "Why don't you just go back to the apartment and talk about this with Kurt. I know he can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but he loves you Blaine, and he wants to make you happy". Blaine smiled for the first time since he arrived at Finn's. "And when she gets back from wherever she is-"

"Kurt said she had gone groomsmaid dress shopping with Mercedes" Blaine interrupted.

"Well, when she gets back, I will try and keep her in the apartment for at least 24 hours. Deal?"

"Thanks man. You up for some Halo tomorrow? Presuming my loving boyfriend hasn't smashed up my Xbox in a wedding-induced rage".

"Dude, totally".

* * *

><p>"Shane! Open up" he cried. "I think I've ruined everything".<p>

Kurt had known his boss, Shane, for a few years now, and he was the best friend Kurt had outside of the New Directions. They worked together at a fashion magazine - they first met back when Kurt was still at NYU, interning at the magazine one summer. They immediately hit it off, and he had been there when Kurt needed a completely impartial shoulder to cry on.

Shane opened the door to find Kurt looking completely distraught, with red tear-stained eyes. "Blaine hates me" he sobbed. "He's finally wised up to the fact that I'm actually just a shallow, self-centered control freak, and I have looked everywhere to try and find him to apologize, and he's just gone".

Shane hated seeing his friend so worked up, and he immediately invited him in and fetched him a glass of wine.

"I looked everywhere Shane. That coffee shop on 5th where we go at lunchtimes, that damn karaoke bar that he always drags me to when I have work the next day, even his favourite spot in Central Park. I can't think of anywhere else he could be!"

Shane gave him a hug. "Kurt, if there is one thing in this world I am absolutely certain of it is that your Blaine loves you more than anything else in the world. It's plain for anyone to see. He looks at you like you are his reason for existing. It's totally sickening for us single guys".

The corners of Kurt's mouth curled up slightly, but his half-hearted smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I just wish I knew where he was Shane. I need to see him and try and make it right. He's everything to me". And with that sentiment, Kurt broke down again.

Shane spent a good hour trying to cheer up his friend, reassuring him that every couple has arguments, especially when trying to plan a wedding, and that he was sure that if Kurt went back home he would find Blaine curled up on the couch waiting for him, just as worried as he was.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived back at the apartment, Blaine was indeed on the couch, strumming away on his guitar. As soon as he saw Kurt he stopped, put down the instrument, and walked over to give the love of his life a hug.<p>

"I'm so sorry Blaine" Kurt sobbed. "I don't even care about table-centers or invitations. Let's just elope or something - if you still even want me?"

Kurt sounded so pathetic at that moment, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Kurt, babe, of course I want you. I want to marry you more than I have ever wanted anything. Even more than I wanted that new Katy Perry album", Blaine joked. "You are literally everything to me".

However many times Blaine said things like that to him, Kurt never quite got used to it. Declarations of love still made his heart beat that little bit faster, and he hoped that they always would. "Seriously though, maybe we should just get someone else to plan this wedding? It just seems to be leading to arguments at the moment".

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, there is no one on this planet who I want to plan this wedding more than you. Carole is always banging on about how you single-handedly put theirs together in like no time at all. And it was perfect! I've seen the photos".

"This may be true" Kurt blushed. "I have had a stack of wedding magazines under my bed pretty much since birth. It's Rachel. Whenever she is around she manages to get my ultra-competitive about which of us can have the better wedding". Blaine started to speak, but Kurt wasn't done yet. "I know Blaine, I know. It isn't about any of that stuff, and I am putting an end to it now. Rachel Berry is now officially banned from any Hummel/Anderson wedding discussions". Blaine gave him a disbelieving look. "What? You know she has no style anyway. And I can distract her with organizing the bachelor party. I'm sure even she can't mess that up!"

"I think Wes and David will make enough mess on that night to last a lifetime". They both shuddered.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a night of intense making-up, Kurt and Blaine were awoken by a phone call.<p>

"Hello?" Blaine answered, still half asleep, even if it was almost midday.

"_Blaine? It's your father"._

"Dad!" Suddenly he was wide awake. His father hadn't called him in years. "How are you? There's nothing wrong is there?" Surely there must be a serious reason for his call.

"_I'm fine son. Don't worry! Just wanted to check in with you, see how the wedding plans were coming along. Set a date yet?"_

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew his father was trying to be more accepting, but this was more than he could ever have wished for in his wildest dreams. "Umm, yeah, November 9th actually, it's kind of our anniversary. Well, of the first day we met anyway. Kurt's sorting out all the arrangements - he was born to plan weddings". They both laughed.

"_November 9__th__. I will put it in my diary. I was actually thinking I might come and pay you boys a visit next month"._ Now Blaine really was speechless. _ "I'm going to be in the city on business, and so I thought I might take a few days off to spend with my favourite son"._

"Dad, I'm your only son. But, yeah that would be great! We would love to see you. Dad?"

"_Yes Blaine?"_

"Thanks".

* * *

><p>With Rachel out of the picture, planning this wedding had become a lot more enjoyable for the both of them. Blaine might not have been dreaming of this day for as long as he could remember, unlike Kurt, but he was actually starting to get into it. Kurt really appreciated the fact that he had someone else to run decisions by, and seeing Blaine getting really animated when they were debating over cake samples made him secretly happy.<p>

One thing they were both equally as passionate about was the choice of music for the reception. They had been spending their evenings at various gigs around the city, trying to find that perfect band that everyone would love. So far they really weren't having any luck.

"Blaine, I liked those guys we saw on Tuesday night, don't get me wrong, but I just don't think they are appropriate for this event. I need something that our parents can dance to!"

"Okay then, describe for me your perfect wedding band", Blaine requested.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well, they need to be somebody that appeals to all ages. Preferably a band that does covers, because that way everyone knows the songs, and they are more likely to dance, yes?" Blaine nodded. "But not a tribute band or anything - I want a range of genres. And they have to be fun!"

Blaine chuckled. "You do realise you just described the New Directions, right? If only we were still at school, we could get Mr. Schue and the Glee club to bust out Journey's greatest hits".

Kurt looked at Blaine like he had just found the answer to world hunger. "Blaine, Blaine Blaine Blaine! This is perfect! OMG, get me a phone". Blaine handed Kurt his cell.

"Rachel? I need your help with the wedding music!" Blaine shuddered at the mention of her name and wedding plans in the same sentence.

"_I thought I wasn't allowed within 10 meters of the word 'wedding'" Rachel reminded him._

"That was before Blaine had the absolute best idea ever!" He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"_Go on then. I'm listening"._

"You remember when my Dad married Carole, and we had New Directions sing at the reception? Well, I think it's time we had a reunion show".

"_You're not seriously suggesting-"_

"Yep, Blaine and I are having a Glee wedding!"

It didn't take very long for Kurt to convince Rachel that they should do this, and she was ordered to call everyone and get them on board too. They were all going to be at the wedding anyway, and they were both sure that none of them would turn down their chance to be in the spotlight once more. Blaine was equally excited about the prospect, but he insisted that his Warbler friends should be allowed to get in on the action too; Wes and David would never forgive him otherwise.

Rachel was also assigned the responsibility of sorting out a set list, and making sure everyone knew what they were singing, and who with. Kurt and Blaine decided to leave most of the song choices up to Rachel and the New Directions, but they did have a couple of requests. Plus, if Blaine thought there was a chance he wasn't going to be doing a rendition of Teenage Dream, then Kurt insisted that we was sorely mistaken.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would make me awfully happy you know :)<em>


	4. What's in a Name?

Chapter 4 - What's in a Name?

**Wedding minus 7 months**

Kurt had got the call at work. Rachel was having her baby. Now. And Finn was freaking out! Kurt had tried to calm him down, and he promised that he would get straight on the phone to his Mom as soon as Finn would let him hang up.

"Finn Hudson! Get off this phone right now and go and be with your wife! That's an order".

When Kurt had called their parents, Burt had answered the phone. Carol was at work, and couldn't possibly be on a flight before this evening. But he promised that he would get her to New York as soon as he possibly could. "You're going to have to go to the hospital and support Rachel, because you know that Finn will be going crazy right now".

Shane let him leave work early, and that is exactly how Kurt Hummel ended up spending that particular Wednesday afternoon at the hospital. Finn was in the delivery room with his wife, but he would periodically venture outside to fill Kurt in on what was happening - in much too gruesome detail. Kurt remembered how glad he was to be a man. And gay. And apparently Rachel was freaking out because her Dads were supposed to be there, but the baby was a couple of weeks early and they weren't due back from their cruise until the weekend. Blaine couldn't just leave work like Kurt had, but he assured his fiancé that he would get straight in a taxi to the hospital as soon as he left work.

This meant that Kurt was sat in the relatives room, alone, waiting for Blaine to arrive and keep him company. After spending what seemed like hours trying to complete a particularly hard level of Angry Birds, he gave up. And then in walked Blaine, looking ridiculously dapper and gorgeous in his work suit, taking Kurt's breath away.

Blaine gave the countertenor a quick kiss on the lips, before sitting down in the seat next to him. "So, how's the mother-to-be?"

"She's been in there for hours Blaine! Hours! And apparently the baby isn't going to be gracing us with its presence any time soon. My brother is being his usual pretty useless self, and all the future grandparents are MIA. I called Dad like an hour ago, and Carole's flight gets in to JFK in a couple of hours. So she won't be here until at least midnight". Kurt sighed. "To be honest, I don't know how much more of this room I can take! I have been in here allllllll day".

Blaine grabbed the boy's hand. "Come on then, I'm sure Finn won't mind if we head down to the cafeteria for an hour, get us a romantic meal for two".

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll ever have children?" Kurt asked his other half, whilst they tucked into some spaghetti. Ever since Rachel had announced her pregnancy, Kurt's mind had often wandered to the possibility of having kids of his own.<p>

"Yeah, I do", Blaine answered. They hadn't really ever talked about it, well not seriously anyway, but Blaine had kind of always just assumed that there would come a point in their lives when they would be ready.

Kurt gave Blaine a ridiculously cute smile. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately, what with helping Rachel design her nursery and all. I guess I didn't want to bring it up before unless it turned out you didn't want us to have any".

"I love kids! You know that babe. And one day, not far from now, we will have a little son or daughter running around the apartment, getting sticky fingerprints all over our expensive designer furniture, and scribbling all over my work. But neither of us will care, because everything they do will be totally adorable".

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "We are going to have the best dressed toddler that Manhattan has ever seen. Nothing but the best for little baby Hummel-Anderson".

"Baby Hummel-Anderson? What's wrong with Anderson-Hummel, eh?" Blaine joked, feigning offence.

"That's a point. What are we going to call ourselves after we tie the knot?" Kurt asked, with a serious look on his face. They hadn't ever discussed whether they would take each other's names after marriage.

"Well, as much as it pains me to say this, I think Hummel-Anderson has a better ring to it, don't you think?"

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson. I like! And Blaine Hummel-Anderson. I approve". Kurt had spent his entire time at Dalton writing Kurt Hummel-Anderson all over his exercise books. And Blaine totally knew it.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson it is then".

* * *

><p>After discussing baby names for almost an hour (Blaine really loved Lily, but couldn't turn down Kurt's request to name their first daughter Elizabeth after his Mom), they remembered that they should probably head back upstairs and see if Rachel was anywhere near ready to pop yet. It was almost 11pm now, and Kurt had received a text from Carole saying that her plane had just landed, and she would be there as soon as she could get in a taxi. She'd insisted that Kurt wasn't to let Rachel have the baby until she arrived, but it was looking like that wasn't going to happen.<p>

Finn rushed out of the delivery room, with the goofiest smile imaginable on his face. "I've got a daughter!" he shouted, with obvious pride in his voice. Kurt and Blaine both rushed over to give him a big hug, and congratulated the new father whole-heartedly.

"Where's Mom?" he asked, disappointed that she wasn't in the relatives' room.

"I'm here". All three boys looked startled as Carole's voice came from the doorway.

Finn's goofy smile returned with a vengeance. "Mom! I've got a daughter! And she's so tiny and cute. You gotta see her. All of you!"

Carole suggested that maybe Rachel wasn't really ready for all of them to go charging in the delivery room right now, but told him to come and fetch them when she said it was okay. Ten minutes later he returned, and motioned for them all to follow him.

As soon as Kurt saw the little girl, he was in love. She was sleeping in her mother's arms, and he just wanted to grab her and take her home with him. Rachel informed them that they had decided on the name Emma, which Kurt thought was suitably gorgeous.

After they had all got to hold the little girl, Rachel was noticeably exhausted, and so they decided to head back home. Blaine had to literally drag his fiancé out of the room, but secretly he could have stayed just looking at little Emma all night too.

"But Blaine, I want to keep her all to myself" he complained.

Blaine couldn't get over how cute Kurt looked holding baby Emma. "I know babe, but I think Finn might actually like to spend some time with her too, what with him being the father and all". Kurt reluctantly handed her over to the new Dad.

"Bye Emma" he waved, looking utterly forlorn.

Blaine squeezed his hand tight, gave him a quick kiss, and then pulled him out of the door. "One day that will be us" he whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise".

* * *

><p>A week had passed since baby Emma Hudson had been introduced to the world, and Kurt was still as smitten as ever. However, that weekend Blaine's father was going to be heading to New York, and therefore Kurt had a lot more on his mind than babysitting. He had barely spent any time with Mr. Anderson before - the few times he had been round to Blaine's house whilst they were at school his father had been working - and so he was pretty nervous to say the least. Blaine assured him that if his father was actually volunteering to spend time with the pair of them, then he really can't have a problem with Kurt.<p>

"What if he doesn't like me?" Kurt worried. "What if he thinks I'm too gay for his son?"

Blaine burst into laughter, which earned him a less than amused expression from the other man. "Babe, how could you possibly be too gay to marry me? I kind of require homosexuality from my future husband!"

"Blainnnnne, you know what I mean! You did go and pick yourself one of the gayest men you could find. Maybe your Dad will think that you should marry someone a bit more... normal?"

Blaine suddenly stopped laughing. "Kurt, don't you ever for a second even begin to think you are anything less than perfect". Somehow managing to stop himself from bursting into song, he continued. "I wouldn't call either of us normal, but that has absolutely nothing to do with our sexuality".

Kurt laughed. "What, because we are two grown men who spend hours of our lives watching Disney films, you mean?"

"And that we are incapable of baking any sort of cake together without ending up covered, from head to toe, in flour", Blaine added.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt shouted, with a look of mock-offence. "You are the one that always starts the flour fights! I don't do anything that crazy".

"Oh, I suppose I am the one that has enough designer clothes to wear a different every day for a year, and yet still spends every Saturday shopping with Rachel then?" he jokingly replied.

"Well at least I know how to dress! You would quite happily live in that damn Columbia hoody that you won't bear to part with".

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of college pride babe! And you said I looked cute in it" Blaine answered, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Yeah, well, the novelty kinda wore off after you wore it for the fourth straight day" he laughed. "I had to physically remove it from you and hide it under the bed!"

"See, we are freaks! But that's why I love us. And that's exactly the same reason that my Dad will love you too, once he actually gets to know you. Don't be put off by the fact that he wears a suit - he has his insane moments too. He married my Mother didn't he?" Blaine joked, although Kurt knew he was still incredibly upset about his last meeting with his Mom. He had tried to talk to Blaine about it, but he always changed the subject. And right now they didn't have enough time for Blaine to have a breakdown anyway - his Dad would be here in an hour, and Kurt needed to make both of them look respectable.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Blaine hollered as he opened the door, flinging his arms around his father. "Come in!"<p>

"It's lovely to see you again Mr. Anderson" Kurt stated, managing to hide the fear from his voice.

Harry Anderson held out his hand to the young man, which Kurt accepted. "You too Kurt, although if you are going to be my son-in-law, then you better start calling me Harry".

"Well if you insist, Harry" he replied. Blaine could see that Kurt was still very nervous, and so he grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Kurt explained that he had to go into work that afternoon (he had had so much time off recently, what with the new baby and wedding plans, that he needed to do a bit of catching up) and so Blaine and his Dad spent the rest of the day catching up on all they had missed in each other's lives over the past few years. Blaine told him all about their trip to see Charlotte in London, and how he had proposed. Harry expressed his pride in his son's choice of career - Harry was also a lawyer, and he had always wanted Blaine to follow in his footsteps.

When Kurt made it back from the office, he found the two of them on the couch, laughing as they played Xbox. Blaine had offered to teach his Dad the ropes, but as it turned out Harry was now kicking his son's ass on Call of Duty. Kurt couldn't help feeling unbelievably happy for Blaine; he knew how jealous he had secretly been over Kurt's relationship with Burt. He hoped in that moment that Harry Anderson was in this for the long haul. He really didn't know how Blaine could take another rejection from his father.

When Blaine finally managed to drag his eyes away from the screen (Harry had killed him again) he jumped off the couch and gave Kurt a welcome home kiss. "How was work babe? Dinner is so almost ready. I was starting to think you weren't going to be home in time".

Kurt shrugged. "Thanks love. I'm happy that Shane has been so accommodating about giving me time off to help out Rachel and Finn, but now I have mountains of work piling up on my desk that needs doing ASAP. It sucks! I can probably work from home tomorrow if you want though". He gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips. "Dinner actually doesn't smell all that bad" Kurt commented suspiciously. He turned to look at Blaine's father. "Fess up Harry, you cooked it right? Because I'm sure you know that Blaine is incapable of even making toast without burning it".


	5. One In, One Out

Chapter 5 - One In, One Out

**Wedding minus 5 Months**

The majority of May and June passed by fairly uneventfully, with Kurt and Blaine spending all of their free time either planning their impending wedding or fawning over baby Emma. However, the last weekend in June brought the boys back to Ohio - this time for Carole's 50th birthday. It had been planned for months now, and they had taken some time off work to make it an extra long weekend. So on the Friday they had gotten up extra early, and caught the first flight back home.

Carole had insisted that she didn't want anything too grand, just a small family party at the house on the Saturday evening. Rachel, Finn and Emma were already back in Lima, and Carole was thoroughly enjoying spending some quality time with her new granddaughter.

Both Carole and Burt had been incredibly excited to see their children back in the family home, even if they expressed it in very different ways. Carole grabbed Kurt and Blaine as soon as they set foot in the door, almost tripping over whilst running to greet them, whereas Burt had simply given Blaine a pat on the shoulder, and then ruffled Kurt's hair - much to his obvious annoyance.

Almost all of the organizing for the party had been taken care of by Rachel and Finn by the time Kurt arrived back in Lima, but Rachel had given him the task of collecting the cake from the bakers on Saturday morning, whilst she, Finn and Blaine set about blowing up balloons and generally getting the house ready. When Kurt had agreed to carry out this simple errand, he didn't know how big a deal it would turn out to be for him.

* * *

><p>"Yep, it should be under the name of Berry, or Hudson-Berry. To be honest, I don't think even she knows what her last name is", Kurt laughed. The girl behind the counter looked a little confused, but scurried off out the back in search of the elusive cake none-the-less.<p>

Kurt hadn't noticed anyone else enter the shop, but was suddenly aware that someone was now standing next to him. He turned his head to have a look, and was completely taken back at who he saw staring back at him. David Karofsky.

"Hummel?" the man asked, even though he knew exactly who it was. Kurt was speechless. He hadn't seen Karofsky in years, and all of a sudden he was more than a little bit scared. Memories of slushie facials and dumpster tosses came flooding back, not to mention death-threats. They had ended high school on slightly better terms, but this wasn't someone Kurt was hoping to run into.

He decided to try and brave this out. They were both older now, and surely even Karofsky wouldn't start a fight in a cake shop. "Look, Karofsky, I don't want any trouble. Just let me get my Mom's cake and then we can just pretend like we didn't see each other". As hard as Kurt had tried to sound strong, his voice had begun to waver.

David looked horrified. "I'm not going to do anything to you Kurt" he insisted. "Please don't be scared of me. I know you have every right to run out the door right now, but I would really like to talk to you". Kurt looked utterly confused. "I promise you have no reason to be afraid of me anymore. I've changed so much since McKinley, and it's all down to you Kurt".

Life had unfortunately taught Kurt that trust needed to be earned, and so he immediately assumed that this was just another one of his bully's games. "Please, David, just leave me alone. I'm only back in Lima for a few days, and then I will be back in New York. There's no need for all this".

Karofsky reached out and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Okay, but I need you to know that I am so unbelievably sorry for how I treated you in high school. It's my one big regret". A tear started to fall from his eye as he spoke, which didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. "You've got to understand that it wasn't you I was fighting, it was what you represented. I was so freaking jealous of you Kurt. You were everything that I wanted to be, everything that I was too weak to admit that I was. But, I'm so different now. I'm not fighting anymore. I even have a boyfriend, his name's James, and I'm completely out - out to my parents, to my friends. And it's all because of the example you set".

"I'm glad Dave, I really am. I know why you did what you did; I always understood your reasons, even when you were pushing me into lockers". Kurt had been really moved by his former-enemy's speech, and was now almost in tears too. "It's not your fault that either of us were born this way, or that certain people around here decided that we deserved to be treated as second-class citizens because of it".

* * *

><p>After the bakery girl had finally found the right cake (apparently Rachel had decided on ordering it that Kurt was going to be the one to collect it and had put it under Hummel) Kurt and David left the shop together. After their heart-to-heart, David had offered to get Kurt a coffee, and so they headed to the Starbucks across the street to have a catch-up. Kurt had been a bit hesitant, but he figured that it couldn't do any harm. He really did feel that this man had changed, and he wanted to put all the ghosts from high school to rest once and for all.<p>

They talked for almost an hour, telling each other all about their respective lives since graduating from McKinley. It turned out that Dave had attended Ohio State, on a football scholarship, and had met his boyfriend James whilst working part time in a sports store. It had taken a while for Dave to finally be strong enough to come out properly, but when he did he was surprised to find that everyone was pretty supportive, even his father. He had been with James for a few years now, and they were about to move in to an apartment together.

During their chat Kurt began to realise that David Karofsky wasn't really the tough guy that he made himself out to be. He was obviously deeply in love; the way Dave talked about James reminded him of the way he talked about Blaine. They talked about the wedding, and then something incredibly unexpected happened.

"David, do you want to come to our wedding?" Kurt asked, surprising even himself. "I mean, I'm sure Blaine will be pleased to have you there, once I explain things".

The other man looked shell-shocked. "Um, are you sure Kurt? You really want me there?"

"Yeah, I really do". After everything David had told him, he felt compelled to continue to show him that gay people could lead as normal a life as anyone else. Even when Dave had been bullying him, Kurt had always felt the incredible need to help him deal with his sexuality. "You can bring James, I would really like to meet the guy who finally managed to get you out of that incredibly large closet" he laughed.

* * *

><p>There was only so much Rachel Berry that any man could deal with and Blaine was rapidly reaching that limit. She seemed to have a problem with everything that he or Finn did, and ended up doing it all again herself. Blaine had a whole new level of respect for Finn now - how he managed to live in the same apartment as her without killing her was beyond his comprehension. So he was incredibly glad when Kurt walked back through the door, cake in hand, two hours after he had left. Rachel, however, was less than pleased.<p>

"Kurt! Where have you been? I allocated you a maximum of 30 minutes to go and get the cake, and get back here". Kurt looked ready to throw the damn cake in her face. She seemed to calm down slightly, finally realising that shouting at Kurt might be counter-productive. "Well, at least you got it, I suppose. How does it look?"

Thankfully Kurt was still on a bit of a high after his talk with Karofsky, and decided to just let Rachel's rudeness slide. "It looks absolutely delicious Rachel, and all the decorations here look fantastic too. You're a party-planning wizard. Now, would it be possible to borrow my boyfriend for a minute or two? There's something I need to talk with him about".

"Well, there are still a few things that need doing, but I'm sure me and Finn can handle it. Yeah, Blaine can take a 10 minute break I suppose". She didn't seem overly happy about it though.

Kurt led Blaine upstairs to Kurt's old bedroom. Burt had left it exactly as it was when Kurt was at McKinley, and it brought back a flood of fond memories for the boys. They had spent many a night snuggled up in this bed, watching Lady and the Tramp and The Lion King. This had been the room where Kurt and Blaine had finally taken the next step, the night after Graduation. And they had cuddled right here on Kurt's bed, eyes glued on the TV, and watched as their future home state of New York had finally allowed them and others like them the right to get married.

Blaine sat down, whilst Kurt nervously walked around the room in circles. Finally he spoke. "Blaine, I need to tell you about my afternoon. But first you have to promise me you won't freak out until I explain the whole thing, okay?" The other man looked incredibly worried, so Kurt sat down beside him and took his hand.

"Okay, I promise. But I can't pretend you aren't worrying me".

Kurt continued. "When I was at the bakery, I ran into someone from the past... David Karofsky". The mention of the bully's name was enough to visibly anger Blaine, but he remained quiet as promised. "Obviously I was scared at first; I mean I haven't seen him since Graduation. But somehow we got to talking, and he is so different now Blaine, he really is". Blaine looked incredibly sceptical, as Kurt expected. "He has a boyfriend now Blaine, they are moving in together. He's out and proud, and he says it's all down to me, well _us_ really".

Kurt continued to fill Blaine in on his afternoon and his heart-to-heart with David. And Blaine knew Kurt better than anyone. He knew that Kurt always saw the best in people, and was never one to give up on someone who needed his help. Surely as soon as Karofsky had intimated that Kurt had turned his life around, there would be nothing Blaine could say that would stop Kurt wanting to support this man. Even if he had contributed to making Kurt's high school life a living hell for a while.

"I get why you would think I'm going to get angry about this, and I'm not going to pretend that I'm overjoyed that you spent the afternoon with that man. But I do understand why you did. You have the biggest heart Kurt, and you are so forgiving. That's one of the million reasons why I'm in love with you. But do you really want him at our wedding?"

"I really do Blaine. If you aren't comfortable with this then that's completely fine, and I will uninvited him and stay out of his life. But I need to help him Blaine, I want to. I want him to know that being gay doesn't mean that you can't do everything that straight people can. I need to do this, for both of us. He is the last bad memory I have of McKinley, and I need to move past it".

"Okay" Blaine replied, very hesitantly. "You do realise that Burt, Finn and Puck are going to be at this wedding though, right?"

"I will speak to them and we'll seat them as far away from each other as possible. They wouldn't dare try and spoil our big day honey- they would never hear the end of it".

* * *

><p>The party had began well, but things took a bit of a nose-dive at about 9 o'clock. The majority of Kurt's extended family had no problem with his relationship with Blaine, but there were a few exceptions and these exceptions happened to have had a few too many drinks that night. Kurt and Blaine were being their normal selves - not deliberately trying to rub their relationship in people's faces, but not hiding it either. Why should they? They were amongst family and friends.<p>

The main offender was Kurt's Uncle Jack, who was married to Burt's sister Kathy. Kurt loved his Aunt Kathy, and she loved him just as much. But it was no secret that her husband had a problem with Kurt's sexuality. Normally Kurt and Jack ignored each other, but after a few drinks Jack was beginning to become a problem. He had been making snide comments about Kurt and Blaine all night, and when he saw the couple sharing a kiss he couldn't control himself any longer.

"Nobody wants to see that" he sneered, pointing towards the pair. "We all know it's not right, and I'm the only one brave enough to say something as usual". Both Kurt and Blaine had heard the comment, but chose to ignore it. They were used to homophobes by now. "This whole _marriage_ thing is beyond a joke too. Queers shouldn't be allowed to get married, end of. And to think you actually want us to go to this pointless excuse for a wedding, Kathy".

Kathy hated it when Jack got like this. "Jack, please don't embarrass me in front of my family. You know that I love Kurt like a son-"

"I wouldn't allow any son of mine to prance around like that, with his tongue down another guy's throat. I don't know why your brother lets him get away with it, I really don't".

Kurt and Blaine had stopped kissing now, and Blaine had pretty much had enough of this Jack guy and his bigoted views. Although he was fairly used to it, hearing poison like this from someone who was supposed to be Kurt's family was a bit too close to home for Blaine.

"Also, men shouldn't be allowed to dress like that! Have you seen what he's wearing Kathy, seriously? I wouldn't be surprised if he turned up at this ridiculous wedding wearing a dress".

That was it. Blaine stood up, walked slowly towards the man, and tried to remain calm. "Hi, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Kurt's fiancé". Blaine didn't wait for the man to reply. "You're his Uncle Jack? I hope you're enjoying the party, isn't it such a wonderful night? Carole is such a fabulous woman, I'm glad Kurt has her in his life now. He needs supportive people like her around him. He's had more to deal with than most, and I am incredibly proud of him. But I'm sure you are too, right? Because that's what family do. They support each other. I would hate to think that anyone here would have a problem with him, or me for that matter, just because of the way we were born".

Jack was pretty much speechless right now, but did manage mumble something that sounded like "yeah I guess".

"Anyway, it's lovely to see you again Aunty Kathy. It's always a pleasure". Kathy smiled at Blaine, incredibly proud of the boy who would soon be Kurt's husband. "I would say it was been a pleasure to finally meet you too, _Uncle Jack_, but having heard some of your earlier comments, unfortunately I can't". He started to walk away from the stunned man, but then he stopped and turned around to face him once more. "Oh about the wedding, I wouldn't worry about Kurt's choice of outfit - which by the way he will look gorgeous in, whatever it turns out to be - because you won't be in attendance to see it".

Blaine turned away, and walked back over to where Kurt was still seated completely shocked at what had just happened. He joined him on the bench, and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry if that was a bit much, but I couldn't just sit here whilst he said those things about you".

Kurt didn't think anyone could love someone more than he loved Blaine right at this moment. "Thank you so much Blaine" is all he could say, before he crashed his lips on to his fiancé's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't really too sure about the first part of this chapter. I don't like Karofsky very much, but I felt like Kurt is the sort of person who would want to make things right with him. So I didn't feel like it was too OOC. Feel free to tell me if you think I'm wrong! **

**Also, the part with Blaine and Uncle Jack is partially modelled on a scene from the one of my favourite films 'Notting Hill', where Julia Roberts' character confronts some guys in a restaurant who are trashing her. I just thought it showed serious balls to do something like that. **

**I don't own Glee! :(**


	6. Stags

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I spent a week in London town, which included seeing the one and only Darren Criss at the Garage! It was unbelievably good. Joe Walker was there! **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. It's quite short, and a bit drabbley, so I apologise. Next chapter will be wedding time! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - Stags<span>

**Wedding minus 1 Month**

Kurt and Blaine had spent the entire summer in serious wedding planning mode, and with only a month to go things were finally starting to come together. There was one thing playing on Kurt's mind though - what did Wes and David have in store for Blaine's bachelor weekend?

Kurt knew that his weekend was going to be completely wonderful. Mercedes and Rachel were taking him, Britt, Santana and Blaine's sister Charlotte to a cabin in up-state New York, where they would be spending the weekend doing some bonding and plenty of pampering. A relaxing girly weekend was exactly what Kurt needed right now. However, how Blaine would be spending next weekend was a complete mystery. Whereas Kurt had been involved in his Groomsmaids' plans, Blaine's best men were being very secretive indeed. Kurt had made them promise that there would be no strippers involved, to which they had agreed, but other than that he knew nothing. Kurt trusted Blaine, but he trusted Blaine's best friends about as far as he could throw them, which with Kurt's tiny arms, wasn't very far at all.

And so with this Friday morning in October came a great deal of excitement for the pair. Wes and David turned up ridiculously early, ordering Blaine to grab his passport and get in the taxi that was waiting outside the apartment ASAP! So with a reluctant goodbye and a worried look on Kurt's face, Blaine joined his Warbler friends in the taxi, heading for the airport.

* * *

><p>"It's party time!" Mercedes hollered as she and Rachel burst into Kurt's apartment. "Come on white boy, we need to get moving if we are going to get to the cabin before the other two. You do what the best bedroom right? The one with the walk-in closet? And the incredible view of the lake?"<p>

"You had me at walk-in closet Cedes" Kurt replied, grabbing his bags and heading for the door. They were driving the few hours up to Rachel's Dads' cabin, but they had to make a quick stop at JFK to pick up Charlotte first. She was about to take a year out from College, and would be spending it doing a work placement for her Dad's hotel firm in New York.

When they arrived at the Berry's cabin, Kurt couldn't actually believe how big it was. He was expecting a tiny little thing, maybe a couple of bedrooms at most. This thing had five! And a hot tub out on the deck. Rachel gave Kurt and Charlotte the tour, and let Kurt have the master bedroom. Mercedes wasn't lying about the view! Santana and Brittany arrived a couple of hours later, still as loved-up as they ever were, and joined the rest of them who were catching up, with the help of several bottles of wine, out on the deck.

"Let's play never have I ever!" Rachel hollered. The alcohol was going straight to all their heads - maybe it was the all that fresh air.

"Okay then. Hummel, you're up!" Santana demanded.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Never have I ever left the house looking anything less than fabulous".

"Berry, I think you need to drink a whole bottle to make up for your crimes against fashion" Santana added, causing the already tipsy group to burst into laughter. Rachel gave her a look that could kill, but did take a drink. "Your turn then new girl", Santana ordered, pointing at Charlotte.

"Never have I ever gone a week without showering" she offered.

Santana laughed. "Oh come on people, let's take this up a notch. Dirty stuff only please! Or ares you lot not hardcore enough for a bachelor party with Aunty Santana?" She made a point of looking directly at Charlotte.

Charlotte didn't break eye contact with Santana, and returned with "Never have I ever made a sex tape", to which they both took a gulp from their drink, along with Brittany.

Kurt looked horrified. "But you're Blaine's 19 year old sister! You can't have made a sex tape. What will Blaine say?"

"Maybe I am going to like you after all" Santana smiled.

* * *

><p>"Wes Wes Wes Wes WES!" Blaine screamed, when they finally got off the plane in Orlando. "Please tell me we are going to Harry Potter land. PLEASE?"<p>

"No Blaine. I thought I would bring you all the way down here to within a mile of that damn Potter place, which by the way you have been wanting to go to since school, and then turn around and take you straight home" he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It had been true. Blaine had always wanted to visit the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, but had yet to convince Kurt that it wasn't just for kids. "Remember that time in our freshman year of college when we all took a road trip to Disneyworld? And it was totally epic? Well, this is going to make that look like a kiddie's birthday party. Trust me".

Three hours later, and the boys were getting well and truly smashed in the Hog's Head. They had been joined by Finn and Puck, had worked their way through all the beers available, and were now getting the barman to mix them up some cocktails. Wes had got them all t-shirts printed, with a picture of Blaine on the front, sporting a Harry Potter style scar. On the back of each shirt it had a nickname, which somehow had meant that Blaine had ended up with "Dapper Warbler Hobbit" on his. But hey, after a bottle of beer of two, he didn't really seem that bothered anymore.

"We don't usually get bachelor parties around here" the Barman stated as he mixed them up a pumpkin juice. "In fact, I would say you guys are the first I've ever had the pleasure to serve".

"Well, our future Mr. Hummel-Anderson here isn't your normal bachelor my friend" David replied. "He is a walking Potter encyclopaedia. Seriously, test him out. I bet even wasted he can out Rowling you".

The barman decided to play along. "Okay, what does Madam Hooch teach?"

Blaine laughed. "Is that all you've got? I am going to own you. She's the flying teacher, and of course quidditch coach". David gave the barman an 'I told you so' look. "My turn then. What type of dragon does Harry face in the tri-wizard tournament?"

"Easy. Hungarian Horntail. You don't think they make us learn this stuff before we start working here? Right then, where is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"12 Grimmauld place. Harry Potter's middle name?"

"James".

Blaine and the barman continued to question each other for a good half an hour, by which time the rest of the guys had become rather fed up. Puck literally couldn't take any more. "Give it a rest! All you are doing is showing us all what a pair of nerds you both are. This is supposed to be a bachelor party, where the hell are all the strippers?"

"Puckerman, Blaine's gay remember. He's marrying my _brother_. Do you really want to see men taking their clothes off?" Finn inquired.

"To be honest, right now I would rather take that option than have to listen to any more of this ridiculous quidditch nonsense".

Blaine ignored him. "What is a Niffler?" There was no way this guy knew the answer to this. Nobody in the world knew this, apart from him. Okay, and maybe J.K. herself.

"You win. I have literally no idea".

Blaine smiled smugly. "It's a small rat-like creature that is attracted to shiny things. Every true Potter fan knows that".

"Oh my god, are we done with this now?" Puck looked like he might actually punch anyone who answered negatively to his question. "So can we please go on that ridiculous looking dragon rollercoaster?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Mercedes woke with a serious headache. Maybe she had drunk a little bit more than she meant to. She stumbled down the stairs, and was met with a very miserable-looking Kurt Hummel, who was sitting on the couch and staring at his cell phone.<p>

"Why hasn't Blaine text me? Do you think he's alright?" Kurt worried aloud. "I will make Wavid's lives a living nightmare if they don't bring my beautiful fiancé back in one piece".

"Calm down babe. He's probably having too much fun". Kurt looked a bit upset at this, and so Mercedes backtracked. "Or maybe he's having a terrible time, and he doesn't want to spoil your weekend by bitching about it".

"Mercedes, enough" Rachel interrupted. She had been awake since 7am and had just returned from a morning run. "This is supposed to be a Blaine-free weekend! Although I hope that Noah isn't leading Finn astray - you know how easily influenced my husband is".

* * *

><p>"Give me that damn phone!" Puck snatched Blaine's cell, and gave it to Finn, who put it in his back pocket. "You can have it back on Monday morning, when we are safely back in NYC. Until then this weekend is a fiancé-free zone".<p>

"But I haven't text Kurt since we got on the plane yesterday, he will be worrying about me".

"Blaine Everett Anderson! Stop being such a girl and come to Disneyworld with us!" Wes instructed. "Kurt has probably forgotten all about you".

"Yeah, Rachel took like a tonne of weird face creams and stuff with her. He's probably in a gay man's heaven right about now" Finn added.

* * *

><p>Sooner than anyone would have liked, Monday morning came around. Santana and Brittany offered to drive Charlotte back to Ohio, where she would (reluctantly) be visiting her parents for a while. Santana and Blaine's sister had quickly become firm-friends, both sharing a penchant for trouble-making. Kurt was sure they would be spending a lot more time together back in Lima.<p>

And so Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt got back in the car and started their drive back to the city. "Rachel, please thank your Dads again for letting us have the cabin for the weekend. I had a fabulous time!"

"Kurt, you know they love you. They would do anything for you and Blaine!" Rachel smiled. "You don't know how excited they are about the wedding; it's all they talk about these days when I call them".

Kurt laughed. "Well, I can't wait to see them again. Can you believe it is less than a month until the big day now? We have been planning it for so long, yet it seems to have crept up on me a bit".

"I'm going to give you some advice, from someone who has been there. Try not to forget what it's all about. It is very easy to get swept up in the excitement of the day and completely ignore why everyone is even there in the first place". Rachel took Kurt's hand. "Other than myself and Finn, I have never seen another couple as perfect for each other as you and Blaine. You are going to go the distance, that much is for sure".

* * *

><p>"Where the heck is Finn?" Blaine shouted, storming into Wes and David's hotel room. "I just went to check on him and Puck, and he said he hadn't seen him since last night". Wes and David barely moved. "Guys! Finn is missing! And our flight leaves in three hours! GET UP!"<p>

Blaine stormed over and jumped on Wes' bed. "Wesley Montgomery! David Thompson! If you don't get up right this second then I will tell everyone we know about the time that you two got wasted after graduation and woke up in bed together - with no clothes on".

David jumped out of bed. "You wouldn't! That goes against the Warbler code man".

"Do I look like someone who cares about Warbler code right now? My fiancé's brother is missing! And he was last seen knocking back tequila shots with some girls from Mississippi in that stupid Karaoke bar".

Wes was awake now. "Well, it didn't seem so stupid last night, when you treated us all to a rendition of Teenage Dream, and then continued to hog the microphone to fill the entire bar in on how much you loved Kurt, and couldn't wait to marry him, did it?"

"Okay, it was pretty awesome. But that's beside the point! Have you met Finn's wife? She will castrate us all if we return home without him". Both Wes and David shuddered.

"Has anyone tried phoning him?" David asked, timidly.

"Seriously? Of course I have! Numerous times! And then I remembered that he dropped his phone in that lake after Puckerman persuaded us all to go on those children's' pedal boats. This is a disaster!".

Puck entered the room. "Calm the hell down Anderson! I will find him. You guys just get packed and head to the airport, and I will go and get Hudson. Flight leaves at 11.50, yes?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do? Where are you going to-"

"ANDERSON! Seriously. We will be there. If anyone can find my boy, it's me".

The rest of the boys packed up their stuff and headed to Orlando airport, trying to come up with a story to tell Rachel that wouldn't make it look like Finn had ended up cheating on her in a moment of drunken madness.

"To be honest though, if I was married to Rachel Berry I wouldn't want to go home either" Wes joked. Blaine punched his arm. Hard. "Okay, so Blainey isn't ready to laugh about this yet. Noted".

After clearing security, they headed straight over to their gate, where they decided they would wait for Puck and Finn. All three of them had their eyes glued on the security area, hoping to see the missing man walk around the corner any second.

"This is the final boarding call for Flight DL1729 to New York City".

"Come on you two, we have to get on the plane now" David insisted. "They aren't coming".

And so the three men reluctantly boarded the flight, and headed for the business class section of the plane. And they were greeted by an unexpected sight - Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. They both looked pretty comfortable in their business class seats, and Noah was surrounded by empty champagne glasses.

Finn looked up from his copy of Sky Mall, and waved at the gobsmacked men standing before him. "Alright dudes?"

"What? How?" was all that Blaine could utter.

"Told you I would get him here Anderson. To be honest I was beginning to think you three weren't going to get here in time yourselves. What took you so long anyway? Me and Hudson here have spent the last hour trying to think up the most outrageous stories to tell Kurt about what happened to you all".


	7. Ding Dong the Bells are going to Chime

**A/N: So sorry for the gap between updates. I'm moving house at the moment and it's all very very stressful. Never move house! That's my advice. Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter typed and uploaded before Monday. But please don't be mad if I don't manage it :)**

**As always, I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7 - Ding Dong the Bells are going to Chime

"Why have I got to stay at Finn's again?" Kurt asked, whilst planting kisses on his fiancé's neck. "We can have a lot more fun tonight if we are sleeping in the same bed".

Blaine somehow managed to push Blaine away. "Kurt, we can't see each other until the ceremony, its bad luck. You don't want us to start a marriage based on bad luck now, do you?"

And so that was how Kurt Hummel ended up staying on his brother's couch the night before his wedding. Carole and Burt had the guest room, but Carole and Kurt were way too excited to sleep anyway. After hours of double-checking every little detail, they finally both drifted off at about 3pm, only to be woken by Kurt's alarm at 6 to find themselves slumped on the couch surrounded by pieces of paper. Kurt awoke with a start, surprisingly spritely for someone who had only had 3 hours rest, and began the task of waking everyone else in the apartment up too.

"Finn! Rachel! I'm getting married today!" he cheered.

Rachel, who was already awake doing her morning work-out, ran out of the bedroom and was just about to remind her brother-in-law that there was a sleeping baby in the house when Emma started crying.

"If it wasn't your wedding day I would be doing some serious damage to your face right now" she huffed, before heading towards the nursery to try and get Emma back to sleep.

Carole handed Kurt a cup of coffee, and the pair of them proceeded to continue exactly where they left off three hours earlier. "I can't wait to see all of the New Directions back together again. Do you know this will be the first time we have all sung together since Graduation?"

"You had mentioned it once or twice actually" Carole joked, giving her son a smile. "Seriously though, I'm happy that you are this excited. There would be something wrong if you weren't".

* * *

><p>Kurt might have woken up at 6, but somehow no-one back at their apartment had thought to set their alarm, and after a late night Rock Band session, Blaine was the first to wake at midday. It was now 2pm and he was beginning to get a tiny bit stressed.<p>

"We have to leave in an hour! Have you seen my cufflinks? I can't get married without them! My Dad wore them to his wedding, they are my something old, and my something borrowed. Why are there so many wedding traditions anyway? That's just asking for trouble really if you think about-"

"Anderson!" Wes snapped, slapping his friend around the face. "Snap out of this! You are wearing your damn cufflinks". Blaine looked at his sleeves in embarrassment, and did indeed see his father's silver cufflinks staring right back at him. "You put them on ten minutes ago. And that something old, something blue crap is for BRIDES, and that is probably the only thing this wedding doesn't have".

David popped his head around the door-frame, not even dressed yet. "People might think that having two grooms would make things a lot let stressful. Those people would be wrong".

Blaine chucked one of his shoes in his other best man's direction. "David, get dressed! I am severely regretting asking you two to have anything to do with this".

Wes smiled. "Blainey boy, you know that we would have been there anyway, so at least this way you can still keep up the pretence of having any sort of control over us. Plus, a party isn't a party without Wavid".

"That's what I'm worried about" Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p>The wedding was taking place in Central Park, in the Boathouse. Kurt had always dreamt of an outdoor wedding in the park, but when they had picked November they decided to move it indoors, and they had both fallen in love with the Boathouse when they visited. Kurt, Rachel and Carole had spent all morning making the place look fabulous. Everything was white - the tablecloths, the chairs, the tableware - except for a splash of pink that was provided by the flowers in the centre of each table. Hundreds of tiny white fairy lights sparked across the ceiling. Blaine's sister Charlotte had begun crying when she walked in.<p>

"Mr. Hummel, you have outdone yourself" she sobbed, giving her future brother-in-law a massive hug. "Blaine is going to freak when he sees this!"

"Speaking of Blaine, he will be here any minute so I had better make myself scarce". He grabbed Carole and Rachel, dragging them towards the room he was going to be getting ready in. "We only have an hour to go, and I need to get dressed! There is no way I am getting married in anything but my ridiculously expensive designer tux!"

* * *

><p>Blaine, Wes and David were greeted outside the Boathouse by Charlotte, who grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him inside. "B! You have gotta see this. Your man is a magician!"<p>

Blaine hesitantly walked inside the room, and was rendered completely speechless by the sight that greeted him. He had heard stories of Kurt's wedding wizardry from Carole, but this was unbelievable. How had he done this all by himself?

"I know right!" Charlotte smiled.

All of a sudden it hit him. He was going to be getting married today. He would be leaving here this evening with a husband and not just any husband either. He would be leaving with the honour of being able to call the most perfect man on this planet his husband. Before he knew it, Charlotte was wiping a tear from his eye.

"I told Kurt you would freak when you saw it, but I didn't expect tears. I haven't seen you cry in years B, are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay Char, I'm on top of the freaking world!" He suddenly snapped out of his trance. "I want to get married now! Where's Kurt? Let's just do it now. Screw the guests!"

Charlotte put her arm around him. "Babe, the guests are in the other room waiting for you. It's time".

* * *

><p>It had been decided that they would both walk down the aisle, one after the other. Blaine would go first, and then he would get to turn around and watch the love of his life making his entrance.<p>

Blaine wasn't nervous anymore. He was completely ready for this. He linked arms with his father, and made his way through the doors leading into the ceremony room. Wes, Charlotte and David walked behind him, but all eyes were on Blaine. He looked unbelievable in his suit, so much so that Quinn made a mental note to catch the look on Kurt's face as he walked through the door and saw his fiancé for the first time today. All the members of the New Directions who weren't attendants were standing at the front of the room, singing a slowed down a cappella version of 'Teenage Dream', as requested by Kurt. Blaine hadn't been privy to the song choice, and he couldn't help but laugh. Only Kurt would pick a song that included the line 'put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans' to walk down the aisle to.

When Blaine reached the front of the room, he took a deep breath and then slowly turned around, just in time to see Kurt walk through the door, his arm linked with Burt's. Blaine couldn't breathe. He could have sworn that Kurt had never looked so beautiful in his whole damn life. Blaine had been expecting something outrageous, but he was pleasantly surprised. Kurt looked good in anything, but he looked stunning in a tuxedo. It was fairly simple, but exceptionally well tailored to make the most of Kurt's figure. Blaine had to stop himself from running up the aisle to meet him. And by the look in Kurt's eye, he felt exactly the same.

Quinn had been right about Kurt's face. The second the man laid eyes on his future husband, you could see the look of love radiating from him. He had almost forgotten to move, until Mercedes gave him a gentle nudge forward. "Go get him boo" she whispered in his ear. But he needed no encouragement now, practically sprinting towards Blaine. They maintained eye contact until Kurt was close enough for Blaine to reach out and grab him, pulling the taller man into an embrace.

* * *

><p>"If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be wed, then please declare it now". Those were the words that even the most saintly couples dread, and these two were no different. Kurt turned around to check no-one had decided to burst through the door and reveal that they were actually Blaine's secret wife or something. Maybe he had been watching too much TV. Of course, no wives made themselves known, and so the registrar continued.<p>

"Blaine Everett Anderson, do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blaine gazed lovingly at Kurt. "I do. Of course I do! Kurt, I've been in love with you pretty much since the moment I met you on that infamous staircase at school. And I hope that you will allow me to keep on showing you how much I completely adore you for the rest of our time on this earth. So, yes Sir, I do take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be my husband".

Kurt laughed. Blaine was so undeniably cute when he was being romantic. "Fantastic! Now, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you take Blaine Everett Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband too?"

Tears were forming in Kurt's eyes, but he was determined not to cry yet. "Yes, I do. I love you too Blaine, and I cannot wait to be your husband". He had been planning on a big romantic declaration at this point, but those tears just wouldn't keep themselves in.

"I was hoping you would say that Kurt. I couldn't imagine the look on Blaine's face if you had said no" the registrar joked. "It does happen sometimes! Anyway, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I declare you officially married. Now kiss already!"

Kurt didn't need telling twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes fairly short, but pretty sweet I think. I don't know why I felt like Blaine would be superstitious, it just wrote itself like that. I am going to be incredibly superstitious when someone finally agrees to marry me, that's for sure. Also, Central Park is my dream wedding venue too, but as a Brit that might be quite difficult! Will just have to settle for a nice castle somewhere.<strong>

**Reviews would be awesome, if you feel inclined.**


End file.
